Screaming heart
by morning means KH
Summary: Suddenly I hear aloud squeak. I come back to the reality, sighing when I remember YOU. There you are: sitting on your favorite chair. I feel a major urge to kick you to the floor!" A little story about Axel being an ass!AkuRoku contains yaoi boyXboy


_Author's notes: I wanted to write a little story about Axel being an ass XD! Warning: yaoi (=boyXboy)! All feedback (REAL FEEDBACK) is welcome. Sorry if there are some mistakes in the language (please point them so I can do it better next time) ___

_Characters belong__ to Square Enix and Disney. _

Screaming heart

(AkuRoku oneshot)

Sunday. Lazy day, officially. Shining sun, singing birds, the bells of the church. Those things make Sunday. I lay on the couch. Just be. Eyes closed and enjoying the warmth of the sun. It's almost Spring. The cold winter is over. I can see the melting snow gathering in the stream which is running through the forest where the moss smells and the wind is lightly blowing the clouds away…

Suddenly I hear aloud squeak. I come back to the reality, sighing when I remember YOU. I open my eyes lazily. There you are: sitting on your favourite chair. I feel a major urge to kick you to the floor!

_Red, __green, red, yellow, green, blue, reeeeeed. TV was on and on the screen was four different colors changing what ever button the player have to push. The loud music filled the air. Two men were standing in front the screen, holding plastic guitars._

"_Roxas doesn't speak to me", Axel let out a sigh, but kept his eyes on the TV._

"_Ow man! What did you do this time?" the mullet head asked and switched his fingers very fast: blue, green, red, blue…_

"_Nothing! Shit!" Axel shouted and __swore when he mist some colors. Demyx took a quick glance at his friend._

"_Really? Nothing?- Yes! I won!" The music stopped and they let their fingers drop._

"_I'm so gonna beat you up in the next song!" Axel laughed a little. _

"_You sure__? Before that, tell me what did you do", Demyx submitted and laid his gaze on the redhead._

"_Well, I- it's not a big deal- I…"_

"_If it's not a big deal why you can't tell it?" _

"_Argh! Ok-hey, I screwed Riku! Well, he screwed me…Happy now?" Axel shouted angrily._

"_No, I'm not. Why? For Christ sakes, Axel! I think you two were over!"_

"_We are over! It's just…he is…Roxas has been so different lately and…"_

"_And it's okay for you just fuck others when your boyfriend don't give? What the hell, Axel?"_

"_NO! I mean…I am a man and we have our needs, you know! It's not that simple…" the redhead tried to explain._

"_How is that? You love Roxas, don't you? What could be simpler than that?!" Demyx's voice grew too. Axel looked at him surprised. Blond sighed and turned his gaze back to the screen._

"_It's just…" he began and tried to find a good song to play._

"_Your behaviour is…you are a really big shithead, you know", he said and chose a new song._

_Axel smiled sadly, his eyes on the television._

"_I know. I'm the lowest rank possible". _

"_Make sure you will rise", Demyx said quietly and started the song._

"_No chance with this piece. You know I hate _Metallica_…" Axel whispered. Demyx smirked dryly._

"Rox?" your voice is almost pleading.

"Yea?" my voice is cold.

"Mm…Can we- talk about this?" I am enjoying the hesitancy in your words.

"I think there's nothing to talk about. You screwed, Axel. Literality. And if I have count right, twice", I make my point for getting up and heading to the kitchen. Your gaze is on me. I can feel it on my back and, I'm sure, on my ass.

"Enjoy yourself, 'cos this is the last time you'll see it", I mention and turn, a hand on my hip. You look like a dog which just got a spank.

"Ouw, Roxas! You can't be THAT cruel! You know I love your ass…"

"Well, not enough, I think!" my voice getting louder. You look at me with sad eyes.

"Rox, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry".

"It's too late for now, Axel. Get out of my house", I say angrily. You rise from the chair, but in stead of heading to the door, you make your way to me. You're smirking little and catch my hand.

"Don't be like that. I know some ways that will make you feel better". And before I can stop you, your lips are on my own.

_Axel sipped his beer and glanced over the other person next to him. Red lights of the restaurant made silver hair look__s almost as Axel's own. _

"_Why did you drag me here, Riku?" the question __was said with a loud sigh. Riku put his glass down and turned his ocean eyes to Axel._

"_Weeell, I know you have had a hard time and I wanted to cheer you up!" he smiled. Axel cocked his eyebrow._

"_Really? And why is that? I thought we were finished and you never wanted to see me again…" Riku laughed a little._

"_What? Did I say something like that? I suppose I was really drunk back then", he said and laid his fingers on Axel's thigh. Redhead's eyes widened._

"_What the hell are you doing?" he whispered and shivered a __bit when Riku slid his hand up. _

"_I have missed you. Your deep voice, your delicate hands, your tongue…I have missed our nights and days", he whispered to the Axel's ear. Axel got the other man's hand and put it back to the table._

"_I have too, but I'm with Roxas now. I can't do this__, and you know that" he said firm. Riku locked his eyes on him._

"_Axel, you want it, I know you will", he said and ran his thumb over Axel's cheek. _

"_Don't". Now a little irritability was showing in Riku's face._

"_And when did YOU start to worry someone else's feelings?" he asked louder. Axel looked at him._

"_I said: don't", he said. Riku noticed the cold voice and knew this way wasn't the right. He sighed__ and sipped his drink. They fell to the silence. Axel stared the back wall and avoided to look his ex-boyfriend. _

"_I won't do it, I won't, I__ won't. I promised for him!" his mind was shouting. _

_But the end of the night, Axel realised he was weak._

"_You're the biggest bastard ever!" his mind was shouting __again when he laid on the bed, Riku's sleeping body next to him…_

You are a great kisser, no, not great, amazing. That's the fact I have to admit. I can't help a little moan coming out when your tongue slip to my mouth. Fuck! My brains are shouting that I should hate you, but when I feel your lust on my lips and body, my heart screams even louder I love you. I wrap my arms around your waist and let my own tongue go its way. Your hands roam up and down my body and stop on my belt. When I hear a faint click, I realize once again the situation.

"No!" I shout and push you away, my hands shaking a bit. You're looking at me with those green eyes when you lick a little drop of saliva from the corner of your mouth.

"Why did you respond for the kiss?" you ask. I hesitate a moment.

"Hmph, I'm a good guy. I just wanted you to delight in me one last time", I hope you will bite that.

Your lips curve for a grin.

"You're lying".

Suddenly I feel my face fall and I'm looking you with sad eyes.

"Maybe, but so did you", I say and I'm sure you surprised the sorrow in my voice.

"Roxas, I…" you begin.

"I lo-ve you and I don't wanna lose you! The thing I did was wrong and I hate myself for that!" your words tempting me to forgive you…

"Well, then we have something common", I say coldly and at the same time I notice, I'm lying again.

You are looking me with those beautiful green eyes and I have to turn around so you can't see my expression. I hear you sigh and collapse to the chair once again.

My voice is just a whisper:

"Please, leave".

"I'm not leaving. I'm gonna sit here and wait for you to forgive me". Your arrogance is slowly bringing my anger back. I know it's no use to fight with you so I take a deep breath and start walking to my bedroom.

"Fine. Be an asshole", I say through the clinched teeth. I open the door and turn to face him once more.

"Axel-"

"Yes, Roxie", he smiles.

"Don't you dare to follow me", I'm putting all my authority into that last frame, 'cos if he notice just a little hesitance, he will take it as an offer. He is not smiling anymore, at least.

"Don't worry". I'm scanning him and want to believe.

Despite all my serious words, when I'm alone in my room, I want him so badly to come…

"_Axel?" _

"_Yea?" the redhead answered and stared at the TV screen. _

"_Come here", Roxas smiled and caught his boyfriend's chin and turned those green eyes to his own blue ones. _

"_But the mafia gangster is just about to kill everyone", Axel tried, his thoughts in the movie. Roxas gave him a smirk and then kissed him passionately. Axel forgot the TV in that very second when he felt blond's lips against his and fingers in his hair. He opened his mouth and licked Roxas' bottom lip. The boy let him in and they lingered onto the kiss. Axel's hands were on Roxas' back, then on his cheeks, then his hair. A little moan escaped from both of them. Roxas could tell the redhead was on fire and yet was he himself. But not wanting to go easy on him, Roxas stopped his hands and pulled away._

"_Mhm, Rox? What's wrong?" Axel breathed, very disappointed. Roxas smiled sweetly._

"_Oh, I just want you to see what will happen when the mafia gangster learns a lesson", he said and seated himself on the couch. Axel stared at him a little while, but then a slightly evil smile appeared._

_Few minutes__ they were watching the movie in silence, then suddenly Roxas felt arms around him. Axel pushed him to the floor and pinned him by his wrists on the carpet._

"_I'm glad I put the VCR on. I can watch it later. Now I have a more important task…" he whispered to blonds ear. Roxas shivered a bit when Axel's tongue made a trail over his ear shell._

"_Oh, really? And what's that?" he teased. _

_Axel's smile grew wider and he pushed his lips on the boy's. When the hot kiss was over the redhead looked Roxas, lust in his eyes._

"_That", he whispered. _

"_Oh, well. Let's get started then", the blond collected his last clear words before he let himself drowned to the other man's touch. _

"I love you"_, Roxas heard his heart, not screaming, but whispering…_

_Thanks for reading! ____ And btw, happy (early) AkuRoku day! :D_


End file.
